Punishment - A TFP One-Shot
by LordStarscream22
Summary: He was the Second In Command of the Decepticons, the future Leader and all he got from Megatron and the rest of the mighty warships crew was humiliation and pain...physically and psychical... How long would he stand against all of this, before it was too much for him?


_**First things first: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**_

_And this one-shot proves what happenes, when i feel sad out of nowhere *LOL*_  
_I just turned on my laptop and startd to write...and i couldn't stop writing haha and this is what came out _

_I hope you like it and i hope my english is okay _

_Have fun in reading it! _

* * *

**_~ Punishment ~_**

It was a normal day at the Decepticon Warship, the Nemesis.

The crew was minding their own business.

Some of the troops were working at the commando station of the mighty Warship, the rest was busy with other things they had to do for their Lord and Master Megatron.

Soundwave was walking through the dark corridors of the Nemesis, caught in his own thoughts. He hadn't much to do at the moment. Megatron was kind of satisfied with all of them since the last days. It was a good feeling to have a happy Leader around…more or less happy. Megatron was never really happy...

Soundwave remembered times, when Megatron was a complete different Bot, than he was now. Back on Cybertron, when he was a young gladiator, he had a good Spark beneath his thick armor. Soundwave knew him for a long time now and they were still friends. He knew Megatron better than every other Decepticon on this Ship. He knew when something was wrong with his friend and Megatron knew, he couldn't hide it from the Spy.

Soundwave had seen that Megatron wasn't alright. Since weeks he could feel it now, but Megatron has never told him, what was wrong with him and the Spy started to worry about his old friend. It was normal, when Megatron was angry. He could be angry all the time, when he wanted to, but this situation was different. He was neither angry nor sad…he didn't knew what was wrong with him. He even had asked Knockout for help in this situation, but when the Doctor asked Megatron for a check up, he refused to go there and the mighty Decepticon Leader got angry at the Medic.

In the end, he had punished Knockout by giving him a huge scratch on his chest. The warlord knew how much the Decepticon Medic hated that kind of punishment.

Soundwave just shook his head and kept walking through the corridor he was now.

Megatron had changed to the very bad and he no longer believed that he would ever change…

The communications Officer shook his head again and he tried to not think about all of this anymore. He just wanted to enjoy his day off today.

When he came around the next corner, he stopped immediately in his movements, when he saw Starscream right in front of him.

The Seeker had turned his back on him. His wings were folded back with anger and he muttered quietly to himself. A bucket was standing next to the Seekers feet and in his hand he held a Sponge, which he used on the wall right in front of him.

Soundwave remembered that Starscream had failed again on one of his missions a few days ago and Megatron wanted to punish him for that. But instead of using pain as a punishment, he came up with a better idea and he let Starscream clean the corridors of the Warship.

That would make him quiet for a while, so his thoughts…

And it seems that the warlord had success with his decision…

Although Starscream grumbled, but he did his work…and he did it probably, even when he wasn't' satisfied with his Leader's decision…

He was angry, he was very, very angry and he let everyone know, who came around the corner. But even when he was alone, he let his anger out of his body, by throwing the sponge back into the bucket. So hard, that the water splashed all over the floor.

Soundwave stopped moving and watched Starscream. The Seeker hadn't noticed him yet, but that changed, when he turned around to grab the sponge again. When he saw the Spy, a growl came out of the flyers vocals. Red optics glared at Soundwave, but the Spy gave no response to him. He just stood there and looked at him silently.

"What?! What is it Soundwave?!" Starscream snarled and he still glared at the other Decepticon, but he still got no response from him. That made the Seeker even more angrier then he already was. His red optics began to glow brightly and his wings dropped even more. "If you have nothing to "say" to me, then go! Just leave me alone Soundwave! This whole situation is already embarrassing enough! I don't need other Decepticons to look at me in a situation like that!" he growled at the communication specialist and after that he just ignored the other one, bent down and grabbed the sponged that was still lying In the bucket and returned to his work.

Soundwave looked at him for a few more seconds, but Starscream ignored him and he continued his work. The Spy shrugged his shoulders and went back to his own way, leaving Starscream all alone. The Seeker would still have much work today…

Starscream hadn't even noticed, that Soundwave was long gone and back on his own way. He was fully into his work and caught in his own thoughts.

How could this have happened, that he found himself in a situation like that?

It was just a simply mission and he had failed again, so Megatrons words.

But Starscream knew it better than everyone else!

He hadn't failed, not this time!

Megatron just gave him this little mission, where he should find some Energon they could use. But he hasn't found Energon. He found an old mine, but no Energon was left there and he had returned with empty hands to the Nemesis.

He could not even defend himself, when he was in front of his Lord and Master. Megatron got pretty angry at him and he hadn't let him finished his excuse. Starscream shuddered at the memories. Megatron was scary when he got angry and he should know the best, because he was the one, who got punished a lot lately.

But Megatron wasn't the only one who was pretty angry at the moment. No! Starscream was angry as well! Angry of his Master! He had to endure very much embarrassing situations in the last weeks. He failed much, so his Master's words and Megatron had punished him a lot and with sometimes very embarrassing methods.

He remembered when he came back from a scout mission. He was given the task to look for Autobots, but he had found nothing. But again Megatron didn't listen to his excuses and decided to punish him.

Starscream didn't cared much anymore for any punishments his Master gave him and Megatron knew this as well. That day he made Starscreams punishment worse, by punishing him in front of the whole crew. It was so embarrassing because Megatron treated him like a little Sparkling who hadn't behaved when he had punished him that day!

Starscream remembered everything that happened that day. He remembered Knockout, Breakdown, Airachnid and the whole crew laughing at him and he even could've seen Soundwaves shoulders twitching, like someone would laugh!

He remembered that evil smirk his Master gave him and he remembered when Megatron grabbed him and threw him over his knees.

And he remembered how he spanked him!

Like a little Sparkling who just couldn't behave.

And he remembered the tears, which were leaking from the corners of his optics that day, when Megatron spanked him harder and harder and harder…

Starscream shivered and stopped in his movements.

He would never forget this day!

Megatron had beaten these memories into him…literally…

He still could hear all that laughter that he got that day from the other Decepticons.

And he still could feel the pain Megatron gave him that day…

And the pain wasn't even the worst for him. No!

It was the certainty that he had become the laughingstock of the entire ship!

Primus! He was the Second In Command of the Decepticons, Megatrons right hand man…and the future leader!

And how he was treated?

He got punished whenever he did something that Megatron didn't liked!

He humiliated him, taunted him…

Starscream was sick of it!

But he didn't say anything against it in fear, his next punishment would be worse and even more embarrassing…if this was possible!

The Seeker gritted his dentals, clenched his fists and closed his optics, trying to calm himself down, but with no great success. Enough was just enough and Megatron had gone way too far!

Starscream opened his optics again, his claws were scratching against the wall right in front of him and he growled again. One day, he would be the Leader of the Decepticons and one day Megatron would pay for everything he has done to him! Even if this would be the last thing, he would do!

While Starscream was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice how Knockout came around the corner. The Decepticon Medic was done with his work for today and wanted to go out to drive a little. When he came around the corner he stopped in his movements, when he saw Starscream right in front of him, standing in a dark corner of the corridor. He held a sponge in his right hand, the other hand was scratching the wall in front of him. The Seekers back was facing him, so he couldn't see the expression of the former Air Commander.

But Knockout saw the dropped Wings of the Seeker and he saw Starscreams shoulders trembling. He knew from experience that the flyer was pissed and it would be wise to leave him alone in such a situation. But Knockout could think of it, why Starscream was so angry. He knew, why he had to clean the corridors and he remembered the last punishment, when he and all the others were laughing at the poor Seeker.

He felt guilty for him and all he wanted to do, was to go to Starscream and to apologize for what has happened to him, especially that he was one of those, who had laughed the loudest at him…

Normally Knockout loved to tease Starscream, to make him angry, to laugh at him, but this situation was different. The Medic felt ashamed of himself for what he has done, for what he has seen, but he was also afraid to talk to Starscream now. He knew how angry he was and he knew, it was a very bad idea to talk about what happened to him…

But he just had to try it!

With trembling legs, the Medic moved over to Starscream.

The Seeker had still not noticed him, until he was right next to him.

Starscream jumped a little, when he felt something touching his shoulder, and he slowly turned his head around just to face Knockout who stood there, with a slight but nervous smile on his face.

Starscream looked at him, anger still gleaming inside his red optics.

"Knockout? What are you doing here?"

The Medic was shaking even more and cleared his throat to detract from his nervousness.

"Well, I was just on my way out for a little drive Starscream. Then I saw you and decided to pay you a little visit and look how things are going for you."

Starscream snorted angrily at him. "After all what happened I am wondering, why you care about me?! As I recollect you were one of those who laughed the most at me, remember?!"

Knockout shivered more and he started to tremble in pure fear.

"R-remember what, Starscream?"

That was just enough for the proud Seeker.

He threw his sponge to the floor and within seconds he grabbed the Medic and rammed him against the wall, holding him tightly.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL KNOCKOUT! You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Starscream roared and he glared at the other one with pure anger.

Knockout hissed with pain, when he could feel Starscreams sharp claws around his neck and he grabbed his arm and tried to push him away.

"O-okay, okay Starscream! Stop! I am sorry for what I have said! Please, let me go and we will talk about that, okay?"

"There is nothing I wish to talk about Knockout! It is enough that I have to endure this embarrassing punishment! I do not want to be reminded of the last one, understood?!"

"But I don't wanted to remind you of your last punishment Starscream" "

No?! What is it then?!" Starscream asked with a deep growl coming out of his vocals, when he let the Medic free.

Knockout was trying to catch his breath and rubbing his neck. Then he looked at Starscream and sighed heavily. "I just came here to say sorry to you Starscream."

The Flyer blinked in confusion and he tilted his head when he looked at the red Decepticon.

But seconds later the anger returned in the Seekers Body and he crossed his arms before his chest and looked at the other one in disbelieve.

"You came here to say sorry? And that is what I should believe you? I would rather believe Megatron when he would tell me that I would be his best friend. Or when Airachnid would tell me, she would love me!"

"But Starscream please. I am not kidding! It is the truth! I just want to apologize for what I have done. I know it wasn't right to laugh at you in a situation like that. I am deeply sorry for what I have done, please believe me. I have seen the tears in your optics, I have seen, how much you suffered under Megatrons hands…literally. I just want to say sorry, okay?"

"Stop Knockout! Stop telling me this! Do you know how much it hurts me when you refresh my memories?! I've never been humiliated in such a way as on this day! You were all laughing at me and you can't tell me that you are sorry Knockout! I have seen it in your optics! I have seen how much you've enjoyed my pathetic predicament! So do me a favor and spare me with your false excuses!"

"I know it is hard for you to believe…after all what happened to you, but please. I am serious Starscream. I want to apologize to you for what I have done. And to prove, that I am deeply sorry, for what happened to you, let me help you with your punishment."

Starscream raised an eyebrow, when he saw how the Medic bent down and grabbed the sponge and handled it to Starscream. Then he pulled out another sponged that he was hiding behind his back. He smiled softly at the Seeker and winked at him when he said "It will be faster when we are two, don't you think?"

The Second In Command looked at him in disbelieve for a few more moments, until he gave in with a long, heavy sigh. He dipped the sponge in the bucket with water and continued to clean the wall. Knockout did the same and none of them were talking one single word to each other.

But Knockout had enough if this silence after some minutes and he peeked to the Seeker next to him. Starscream had turned his back on him and was caught in his own thoughts again. Knockout sighed silently. But then a smirk appeared on his face when an idea started to form inside his processor. He knew that Starscream had a playful side beneath his thick armor, but it was hard to pull this side out of him, especially when he was angry. But he could give it a try. Maybe he could bring a smile to the Seekers face…

"Hey, Starscream?" Knockout smirked, when the other one turned around and looked at him with an annoyed gaze. "What?" he hissed coldly. Knockout just smirked wider and his optics began to glow. "Catch!" he said and moments later he threw his wet sponge to Starscream.

The Seeker was so surprised, that he couldn't do anything and before he could realize what happened, the sponge hit him right into his face.

Water was dripping down his cheeks and chest and the slender Mech stood completely still.

When the sponge was sliding down his face, Starscream glared at the red Mech, who stopped smirking immediately at him.

Starscream growled when he took the sponge in his hand and threw it back to Knockout who caught it with one servo. "Stop acting like a Sparkling Knockout!" was the last thing Starscream said before he turned around and continued his work.

Knockout was still standing there and he looked at the Seeker with disbelieve. It wasn't normal that Starscream reacted so calm to a situation like that. Normally he would have lost his control and would have attacked him but nothing like that happened. He just continued his work on the wall and it seemed he ignored him completely now.

The Medic shook his head and went back to his own work.

He didn't noticed that Starscream peeked to him from time to time.

Before the Sports Car knew what happened he felt something wet and cold hitting the back of his head. He stood still, not able to move anymore. A shudder went through his whole body when the wet sponge was sliding down his back slowly.

When the Medic turned around, Starscreams back was already facing him again and the Seeker looked at the wall right in front of him, hiding his smirk from the other Decepticon. Knockout grumbled as he picked up the sponged from the floor. "So that's how it's going to be, huh?" he mumbled to himself and his smirk returned when he threw the sponge again in Starscream direction. He laughed a little when it land directly on the Seekers wings, made him shudder, when the wet sponge was sliding down his back slowly.

Starscream growled, but this time it was a playful growl, not an angry one and he took the Sponged, dipping it into the bucket and threw it into Knockouts direction again.

"Two can play this game…Doctor~!" he yelled with a slight laugh on his lips and he jumped to the side, when the Medic threw his sponge into his direction. Starscream caught it and threw it back to him trying to hit him right into his face and the Medic tried the same.

Both Decepticons were laughing louder and louder, ignoring the few Vehicons that passed their way and which were looking at the two of them with confused faces.

The two were so engrossed in their games that they didn't notice Megatron who came around the corner. He wanted to check how Starscream was doing his work, when something cold and wet hit him right into his face.

Starscream froze and the smirk on his face disappeared immediately when he saw who he had hit right now. Fear was spreading through his whole body and he started to tremble. Knockout stopped and looked behind him and he let out a shocked yelp, when he saw his Lord and Master behind him, with a sponge right into his face.

It was slowly sliding down his face and when the Decepticon Leader saw Starscream he clenched his fists and growled deeply and with pure anger.

"You again Starscream?!" he growled and he threw the wet sponge onto the floor.

Starscream backed away with fear and his wings dropped, his body was shaking and his optics became wider and wider with fear.

Knockout was watching the whole scene and he felt sorry for Starscream again.

It was just harmless fun, but no, Megatron had to come around that damn corner and Starscream had to throw that damn sponge right into his Leader's face. Now he would get the punishment of his life, when Megatron would get his claws on him…

But Knockout had an idea. He knew he would regret this idea later, but he would do it anyways! For Starscream! He still owned him something and he wanted to show him, that he was sorry that he had laughed at him and he would prove it to the Seeker now!

He quickly ran between Starscream and Megatron, stopping his Leader from walking closer to the frightened Seeker. "Knockout?! What are you doing?! Go away!" Megatron yelled at the red Decepticon, but it didn't worked on him. "Please Lord Megatron, don't blame him for what happened!" "Do not meddle Knockout, I mean it!" The Medic took a deep breath before he continued to talk. "B-but it wasn't his fault!" "No?! Which fault was it then, huh?" Knockout turned around and looked at Starscream. He looked back at him with wide, fearful optics. Than the Medic turned back to Megatron. "It was my fault Master! Blame me and not him! I was the one who threw the sponge. I am sorry, It wasn't intended to hit you, Master!

Starscream just couldn't believe what he heard.

Knockout was protecting him from his Master.

It could be just a dream, but he knew better, that it wasn't a dream.

It was the reality and now he believed Knockout, that he was truly sorry, for what he has done…

"If it was your fault, you will be the one who will get punished Knockout! And I think you know your punishment, am I right?" The Medic bowed before his Master. "Yes, my liege…"

"Good! Ten minutes at the commando station! I will be waiting for you!"

These were the last words Megatron said before he turned around and went back to the commando station. Knockout shivered slightly, but turned around to Starscream and smiled at him. "Everything okay with you?" he asked and Starscream nodded slowly. "Y-yes, but I don't understand?" "Shhh, you don't have to understand Starscream. I told you before I was sorry and I hope you will believe me now. I could've let him punish you instead of me, because it was you who threw the sponge. But I just can't take it anymore to see you suffer."

Starscream couldn't say anything anymore.

He couldn't believe what Knockout has done for him.

He was teasing him all the time and now he did something so brave for him?

The Seeker's Spark was truly touched…

He smiled at the red Sports Car when he looked right into his optics.

"Thank you Knockout. I will never forget that."

"No Starscream, don't thank me. I am just glad you accept my apologize," Knockout said when he winked at Starscream and turned around.

"But what will happen to you now? I am worried, you know?"

"Do not worry Starscream. I can take that scratch I will get from him. Breakdown will be fixing it afterwards. I would rather endure another scratch on my armor than your suffering again, you know?"

These were Knockouts last words, he said with a smile, before he disappeared into the darkness, letting Starscream all alone with his work.

The Seeker smiled when he went back to his work and now his wings weren't dropped anymore and all anger was banned from his body.

When Knockout would be back from his punishment, he would ask Breakdown if he could be the one, who would fix that scratch on Knockout armor. That was the least he could do for him.

"Thank you Knockout. This will be something I will love to remember…" Starscream whispered to himself and then he continued to clean the corridor in which he was still standing…

_**~ END ~**_


End file.
